Today, enterprises and entities alike recognize the tremendous cost savings by exchanging business documents with their trading partners via an electronic communication method referred to as the Electronic Data Interchange (EDI). However, diverse trading partner capabilities and their disparate and complicated systems present technical, strategy, and/or operational challenges to those considering using EDI.
Migration from one backend system to another can be representative of one such challenge. For some entities, it can be extremely challenging to move millions of rows of data and hundreds of services over a lengthy period of time (often weeks, if not months at a time), while simultaneously keeping their operations running smoothly without interruption and/or having any noticeable effect to their customers.